


never gonna dance again

by Engineer104



Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Any route but Azure Moon, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, it's a good prompt okay, it's the teacher ending, yup more dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: It's almost time for another ball at the Officers' Academy, though this will be the first in years.Yet Felix still thinks it's a waste.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: I Would Write 500 Words (and I Would Write 500 More) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	never gonna dance again

**Author's Note:**

> For the Felannie Fever Discord prompt: “It’s time to dance”: write 200-500 words about dancing, going to a dance, asking someone to dance, learning/teaching dance, balls, festivals, dance competitions etc (as long as the etc is reasonably within the bounds of dance/dance related activities)
> 
> ...and finally I use felannie for one of these prompts. Does it count if it's my third for the same prompt? Ah, whatever, hope you like it anyway!
> 
> ~~the fic's original title was "guilty feet" so i had to grab a line from "Careless Whisper" and i have No Regrets even if the fic itself is not nearly that sad~~

“They'll still hold the ball?” Felix couldn’t keep the incredulity from his voice. “Really?”

“Why is that so surprising?” Annette barely glanced up from the textbook she skimmed. A little furrow of concentrate wrinkled her brow, and a very big part of him wanted to reach to smooth it out. “If anything, that’s the one tradition that ought to persist.” At last she looked up, chin in her hand a wistful smile upon her face. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

His chest tightened at the reminder, and he couldn’t hold her gaze. Instead he looked past her, towards the classroom exit. Once the students’ lunch hour ended, they would flood into the room, as intent as they could be on their studies with a ball before the end of the moon. Annette would stand to lecture and demonstrate spell crafting, and Felix would be off at the training grounds scolding fledgling soldiers on their poor form and carelessness. But until then—

“As I recall,” Annette continued, drawing his attention back to her, “you weren’t such a terrible dancer.” Her smile held a teasing edge that loosened the discomfort in his chest…and filled it with a flutter.

Felix snorted. “Really,” he said. When was the last time he even danced? Not since before the war, obviously, but what about before that? When his father forced him to learn? When he paired with Ingrid or some other noble girl while an instructor clapped an empty beat that couldn’t fill him with the same thrill of a war drum?

No, since then, the only dance he practiced was the dance with a blade in his hand.

“Oh, for the Saints’ sake!” Annette exclaimed. She jumped up and rounded her desk before grabbing his hand and tugging him to his feet.

“H-hey!” he protested, his face warming when his voice cracked. But she refused to be deterred, dragging him towards the aisle between the rows of desks. Her hand fit snugly, warmly in his, and even that small gesture brought an unwitting smile to his face.

He made sure to wipe it off by the time she faced him.

“Go on,” Annette prompted him with a wide grin of her own. “I’ll sing us a song, and you lead.”

His eyes widened; now that…was a tempting offer, though of late he didn’t need to offer her much encouragement for her to sing. Still…

Felix pulled her a little closer - probably far closer than would be appropriate at the ball - until their chests brushed and she had to crane her head up to look at him. Color filled her cheeks, and there was a brightness in her blue eyes he never grew tired of seeing. He rested his other hand against the small of her back.

“This isn’t—we’re not dancing,” Annette observed, her palm connecting with his arm.

“You’re not singing,” he retorted, unable to resist pouting.

“Not y—Felix!” She shrieked when he dipped her, but before he could laugh at her distress her hand fisted in his collar and she dragged him down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the dancing they do in the game is actually anachronistic, but like...Felix dipping Annette...c'mon...


End file.
